Gray&Blue Passion
by KiraKiraSuru
Summary: (Possibly in the works of becoming a regular story) ONESHOT AominexOc Aomine ditches practice and runs into Haiiroka a childhood friend from elementary school. A storm breaks out an Aomine invites her over, from there things get a little interesting and heated Haiiroka ( Haiiro Gray *if I remember correctly*) * still suck at titles haha*


After ditching practice, Aomine was walking down the street. It had just started to rain as the weather predicted earlier that morning. He scowled at the cold rain hitting him mixed with the crisp cold wind of October. There was no games or anything during fall break and he never went to practice anyway, and it being to cold to sleep on the roof Aomine decided to leave. Though it was raining and paving the streets in water droplets he decided to take a detour through the park, possibly a good thing. He came across the basketball court at the opposite edge of the park. The rain though light had already dampen most of his top half including his hair. He only meant to walk by it as a detour to his house but stopped when he saw a female standing in the center of the court. He stared at her. Long silver hair soaked by the rain bangs covering her eyes. She held a basketball against her generously portioned figured. She looked like a silver haired Momoi but a lot better endowed in the department the Aomine liked. Aomine sighed and approached the female.

"Haiiroka, what are you doing?" He asked

He recognized the girl practically the second he saw her. It was Haiiroka Kava she was Ginjosuke's younger twin, they were both old friends of Aomine from when they were in elementary school. She looked at him with faded purple eyes. She gave him a soft smile but she looked sadden. Looking closer her eye looked red and rather puffy. Aomine looked at her, if she hadn't been crying he could just ignore her reason for being out in the rain but now he had to say something.

"What happened?" He asked indifferently.

Haiiroka looked at him but didn't say anything to him. She knew he didn't care what she had to say. The rain started to pick up and so did the wind. Aomine sighed tiredly, ever since Haiiroka came back from Europe she hadn't been quite herself. He remembered her being cheerful and talkative and now she was very quiet and distant. Ginjosuke said it was because of her "trigger zone" ability that activated when she wanted it to, but it had become problematic after entering junior high. So much so that she could be hurt by the after effects of it, but Aomine didn't seem to understand why she had to distance herself from others.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine." He said

Haiiroka nodded her head as she shivered from a gust of cold wind. Aomine stared at her. She was in a simple sweater and pants, nothing to warming for the cold weather. He shifted his school bag and turned away.

"Come on my place isn't that far." He said.

Haiiroka starred and waited before actually catching up to Aomine leaving the basketball in the center of the court. It wasn't hers anyways it was just left there. He furrowed his brow now wondering why he invited Haiiroka to his house, but he was also amazed that she went with him. When they arrived they were both soaked through Haiiroka was shivering. Aomine took off his shoes and left to get them a towel, when he came back he handed her a towel to dry off. He looked away avoiding staring at her clothes that stuck to her figure.

"If you want you can take a shower to warm up. No one is home so you should be fine." He said

Haiiroka removed her shoes and nodded her head. He led her to the shower and she went in closing the door. He continued to his room grabbing him a change of clothes he went and changed into shorts and a black tank top. He wasn't sure about Haiiroka so he left one his old jersey and sweat pants that tied so hopefully they wouldn't slide off her. He decided to call Haiiroka's brother to let him know so he wouldn't worry. He pulled out his cell and called Ginjosuke.

"Hello?" Ginjosuke answered.

"Yo Gin, just letting you know I spotted Haiiroka in the park, it started to rain so I have her over at my place." Aomine explained

There was a long pause followed by a sigh of relief. Aomine looked at his phone wondering what the sigh was for. If he was worried about her then he should've gone out looking for his sister instead of letting her stand out in the rain in the middle of October.

"Gin?"

"It's nothing. I'm happy she's ok. She does that from time to time, especially after we argue. I guess it's to just clear her mind." He explained.

The two talked a little before hanging up when he was done he turned hearing the door open. Haiiroka walked out wearing the jersey top and sweatpants the attire looked baggy on her. Thank god for the string ties on the sweatpants. He turned on the television and sat on the couch. Haiiroka seated herself at the table in the center of the room. He stared at her and she seemed to stare off into space. It kind of creeped Aomine out but tried to pay little attention to her. After 30 minutes of sheer silence Aomine got up and went into the kitchen. He rummaged through the cabinets and fridge, pulling out some snacks and drinks. He came back and sat at the table with her. She finally broke her focus and looked at him. He offered her a drink and some snacks. She accepted them.

"I told your brother where you were." He said.

"Thank you." She finally spoke quietly.

Aomine seemed relieved that she finally said something. He took a sip from his drink. He looked over to Haiiroka and she was finally paying attention to the t.v. Go figure the thing Aomine turned the t.v onto was an idol channel.

"Do you want to become a famous basketball player so you can meet idols?" She asked bluntly.

Aomine arched a brow looking at Haiiroka she looked different somehow, leering at the screen watching the idols dance on the screen. He looked back at the t.v and watched. He didn't think about that but it seemed like an interesting idea, but what he really wanted was an opponent that could prove a challenge to him. He liked idols yeah but he knew that they were mostly fake on screen than in person, but he still liked them. He stood up and headed to the bathroom to use it. He didn't notice it until he was washing his hands he caught a glimpse of something soft blue with dark blue lace. He turned and met with a pair of satin laced cheek style panties and next to that was a matching demi bra. His cheeks flushed and he walked out hastily and went back into the living room he sat down, not saying anything. He glanced over at her and realized she was bare underneath his clothes. Well it was kind of obvious with the shirt. He did not want to stare too much but he could tell that she was still…cold and then came down to the sweatpants she wasn't wearing anything, commando.

"Aomine" she said softly

He turned to look at her waiting for her to say something, but she never did. So she just said his name for no reason. What was the point of that?" He thought. She looked at the table going back into her secluded like self. Aomine stared and when a giant clash of thunder sounded. She jumped. The rain outside had turned into a full storm. A weather alert came on cutting off Aomine's idol show. Another one crashed and Haiiroka curled up.

"Oi Haiiroka don't tell me you're afraid of thunder?" He looked at her, pathetically almost

Haiiroka nodded and when she saw how he was looking at her. She leered at him. He shrugged his shoulders, turning his attention to the weather report it looked like the storm wasn't going to be easing up anytime soon.

"Just think of the thunder as a dribbling ball." He told her in a bored tone

She flinched when there was another loud rupture of thunder, there was no way she could play it off as a basketball being dribbled. Aomine sighed and walked over towards her. She already had her hands over her hand trying to block the sound out. Aomine scowled and kicked her foot lightly and when she looked up he motioned his head for her to follow him. She stood up and followed behind him closely. They went farther into the house, down the hall and into a spare room. The thunder that was once a loud roar had soften but it could still be heard. The spare room was like a second living room. With a couch up against the wall, table in the middle, and a t.v on the opposite wall. Aomine moved away so she could walk in. It was a closed space. He decided it would probably be best to stay with her instead of ditching her in the spare den. He turned the t.v on and still it was on the weather. He groaned a bit and sat on the couch, listening to the report go on about the storm. He yawned tiredly covering his mouth with nothing to keep his attention. He laid his head back on the couch and started to drift.

Sometime later Aomine started to wake up. He had slept for two- three hours at the most. His eyes remained closed but he could hear a faint thumping sound it was muffled by something soft. He opened his eyes and overlooked a similar color that reflected the jersey he loaned Haiiroka. Dazed from his slumber he rested his hand on his jersey pressing it down to see. There was a soft whimper. Aomine sluggishly looked up and all he could see was closed eyes and flushed cheeks. Aomine, in his sleep had fallen over on Haiiroka and she went down.

"H-how long was I-"he babbled

"You were asleep for roughly 45 minutes before you fell on me and I couldn't wake you up." Haiiroka cut him off shyly.

Embarrassed from Aomine touching her she curled up Aomine felt bad that he did such a thing and even made it worse that he grabbed her, but on the not so bright side he confirmed that her breast were both big and firm feeling. Well he didn't feel all that bad for grabbing them. He stared at her and finally sat back up. Haiiroka slowly sat upend adjust her dis-shelved top. Her heart was pounding against her chest, but hers wasn't the only one. Once the gears in Aomine's head started turning his heart started pounding to.

"Why didn't you push me off?" He asked

She shrugged her shoulder and placed her hand over her chest. He had rough hands, she knew that but his touch was gentle, in his sleep that is. She was too embarrassed to speak anymore. Aomine just stared at her and he leaned over he was giving her a rather confused judging look. She turned her head to avoid eye contact and when she did Aomine reached over grabbing her chest once again. She whimpered as he rolled her chest lightly she fidgeted and whimpered softly. It seemed to be driving Aomine as he started to inch closer. He stopped once he saw a glimmer of tear at the corner of her eye. Haiiroka opens her eyes and leered at Aomine. Now he was really regretting it. The first time he was asleep this time he wasn't.

"Aomine" she said softly

"You're heartless."

Aomine for some reason felt a since of dread behind her word as she turned his eyes widen when her eyes sparked and then suddenly she moved close to him taking his lips. He was a bit taken back but he quickly got into the kiss forcing her back to dominate the kiss. It felt almost relieving kissing Haiiroka. His tongue slid into her mouth and he pinned her to the couch. Arms over her head as the two made out on the couch, tongues dancing together. When they finally broke they panted lightly exchanging warm breath. Haiiroka's cheeks were flushed as were Aomine's he removed his shirt and then lifted the jersey she was wearing. Her boobs bounced lightly and he grabbed a hold of one with his hand he kissed her neck and massaged her breast once again. She moaned as he licked, nipped, and sucked on her neck. Making his way down. Haiiroka bit down on the hem of the jersey. He stopped at just shy of his chest it was clear that they were feeling something between one another. She look down at him and she rose her leg slightly her knee cap brushed something hard. Aomine groaned when it was touched. She lowered her leg down and he went back down. He bit down on her nipple sucking her lightly. Haiiroka squirmed underneath him but was careful not to hit his erection. Her skin seemed to heat up in his mouth and then melt. His drool seeped through his lips and down her chest. He really did love big breast on women.

"A-Aomine." She gasped

He smirked and bit down her breast being sure that a mark would form. When he was done he moved down her frame to her lower half. He recalled seeing her panties hanging in the bathroom. He untied the string and pulled her pants down. As he expected, sort of. He expected her to not have any underwear on that he got but, he stared at how smooth she was down there it was interesting that she had no hair. Her leg curls up carefully embarrassed he was staring at her spot. He licked two of his fingers and carefully inserted them inside of her she whined slightly but it quickly turned to pleasure with his thumb rubbing her clit. She squirmed and bucked under him and Aomine was smiling almost ear to ear. He pulled her up to where she was sitting up as he caught her in another deep kiss. Her juice flowed out of her and onto the couch. She moaned with each thrust and rub as she felt more sensitivity. Aomine pulled his fingers out from her. When he did he licked his fingers. Haiiroka's eyes were hazed in a passion. With her ready Aomine grabbed his harden member and entered her. She cried out and when she did he stopped. She looked at him questioning why he stopped, it was obvious that it was hurting her. She took a deep breath and instead pushed herself onto his member. She whimpered in pain pushing against him. Aomine groaned as his member was covered in tightness and heat. She exhaled when he was fully inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Aomine held her close, he was enjoying the heat that came from her insides that traveled threw to him. He started a slow motion of offsetting rhythm, but quickly found a steady pace. Haiiroka's moaned as he moved his hips. Her sounds resonated in his ears and it drove Aomine more. He turned her head to kiss her as he continued. There was no loosening around his member it felt like a rim sliding up and down on his erection and it felt amazing it was like a massage in a way. The t.v and storm was quickly forgotten as the two were enveloped in passion. Aomine groaned as he member swelled inside her. He kissed her chest suck on her breast once more. As he climaxed inside of her he bit down rather roughly on her breast leaving a second mark. Haiiroka cried out as she climaxed as well. Her body trembled in his arm as she fell limp against him. He held her in his arms staring at the ceiling.


End file.
